


Magical Maladies

by ThatSoChangeableChick



Series: Hawkeye and Hawkeye [3]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Young Avengers
Genre: Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2085648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatSoChangeableChick/pseuds/ThatSoChangeableChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katie-Kate calls Clint in the middle of the night, something magical happens (but not in the way you're thinking), One Direction Loki shows up, and Clint just really wants his pizza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magical Maladies

**Author's Note:**

> Because I have no actual purpose in life than write stories people don't read and that aren't interesting.
> 
> Enjoy :p

"Everything is shit.” Yes, yes that does sound about right. “Like really, really shit,” there are tears grating on the words. Clint doesn't know what to do. He doesn't work well with people in general and this is a bit too touchy emotional stuff for him to comprehend to like a normal human being.

He's not an complete idiot though so he sits at Katie's side and curls an arm round her trembling shoulders. Something scurries away from him but he ignores it as Katie buries her covered face into his chest. They're in an abandoned warehouse of some kind, it's old and dirty and broken. A metaphor for his life, Katie should be saying. Instead she's crying and Clint doesn't have the faintest idea why, and this is Katie. She doesn't cry. Except she is now, and she'd called him crying not half an hour ago. “You wanna tell me why you called?” he asks quietly, pretty sure he should just shut up.

Kate sniffles, her knuckles digging into his ribs without meaning to. “I don't know what I'm doing,” her breath hitches, her shoulders shivering and she buries her head into her knees, compacting past what seems humanly capable.

Okay, he needs to say something reassuring. Course he can't do that because he's emotionally stunted. He shrugs as much as he can, “Mean either Katie-Kate.” She chokes on a laugh. Clint outstretches his legs with a groan and massages his always aching knee, “I'm serious. But frankly you're in much better shape than me-”

"Nearly everyone is in better shape than you,” she points out shakily.

Clint huffs, nudging her into a short teary laugh. “Oh yeah tear at open wounds why don't you? I'm trying to help you here,” he chides fondly. Kate wipes her puffy cheeks, there is drizzle of dried blood from her nose and he frowns at it. “What happened Kate? Why aren't you at home?” he asks, brushing away some locks clinging to her cheek.

She shrugs, “I don't know,” she wipes the smudge of black from her running make up. Kate uncurls slightly still leaning into his side, she rubs the color from her fingers. “I look like the winter solider don't I? Or a very sad panda,” she buries her head into her knees this time in exhaustion more than anything more morose. “We're never talking about this, and if word does get out,” she nudges his side in mild punishment, “My make-up is as perfect as it was at the Lucy premiere. Got it?” she warns.

Clint smothers his snicker and nods, “Got it.” Kate curls into his side and sighs. Clint really has no idea what to do. He's guessing he's allowed to continue to hug her, and he guesses it's not so bad. And if she wants to talk he really can't get up now anyway. Hang on, “Do I need to beat someone up?” He tilts his head and pulls a face, “I hope _you_ beat someone up.”

Kate smiles faintly, “Yeah I did,” she says quietly. That's good then.

Clint smirks faintly, “Always helps.”

Kate huffs and picks some sweaty locks from her shoulder, “Such a boy,” she mumbles fondly, patting his chest. She inhales, “Thanks for coming,” she says in a small voice partially muffled by his collar. “No really Clint, you weren't asleep were you?” He was actually, despite it being the middle of the night.

He shakes his head, “Nah. There was a rerun of Dog Cops; I couldn't miss that.” Katie-Kate is smiling again, which is good and makes sense because he's funny sometimes. Clint still doesn't know what made her come to the most rundown neighborhood in town. It was only a few blocks from his building, she could have easily have come all the way. He should probably ask about whoever gave her the bloody nose, but if she says she's handled it. Kate has handled it. “Wanna crash over Katie?”

She shrugs, a tip of her lips quirking, “Yeah I would!” Okay, she's being enthusiastic. Not that he minds, not many people are so siked to steal his bed. She rocks onto her heels, and flattens out her strapping purple dress, it looks mildly expensive. Clint takes his time to clamber to his feet, his aching knee refusing to straighten as it's supposed to. “You getting old Clint?”

"Hey,” he whines, “I'm not old, you're just freakishly young and chipper.” She giggled, which is better than the crying blub she was a few minutes ago. A bit of a jump if someone is asking him, which no one really does, but hey it's been a weird night. And then she continues laughing, like he's quoted Monty freaking Python. “Kate?” Cause he's getting worried now that she's wrapping around her stomach and bursting out in loud cackles. It's come to the point where he can see tears running down her cheeks.

What in the name of Captain America is going on?

There is a flash of emerald and then a tall, rather familiar, unwanted figure is standing atop the rubble of the building, smiling. “Aah, there you are,” Loki, but not insane Loki, the apparently new and improved version of Loki who looks very boy band-y and paints his nails black. Course Loki isn't referring to him, he's eying the painfully laughing Kate with something akin to amusement.

"Loki,” he deadpanned. Katie-Kate laughing her head off has something to do with ole magical voodoo doll. Clint should have known. A sound leaves Kate which resembles a dying rhinoceros, and Clint can only blink because he will be savoring that sound.

Loki blinks at him smoothly, smiling with just a tad too much glee. “Well hello Mr. Clint Barton, it is an absolute delight to see you again.” Katie is still cackling and Clint's beginning to fear she will run out of air. It's all very surreal, and her laughter is echoing over the wrecked building.

She seems to be quieting down though. Thank the heavens, or whoever, and she pants with her hands on her knees. “What's happening to me?” There are tears leaking from her eyes, and not the good kind. We're talking about that 'my puppy just got run over' kind. Clint's jaw clenches, as he rubs Kate's back. “Loki? What did you do?” her words are teary.

"Wasn't me actually,” he's quiet chipper about this. Probably because it usually is him. Loki skips lazily over to Katie-Kate's side. “I believe you recall who we fought last week?” Kate pants heavily, cheeks flushed as she nods. “Well, Magic being her wonderfully sentinel self decided to carry out her host's bidding even while he's locked away for now.”

“What do you mean for now?” It's not the most urgent question but he really rather not there be a break out of someone who can do this to Katie. Or anyone really, whatever _this_ is. Kate shoots him a look.

Loki merely smiles generically, waiting for them to stop pulling faces at one another to continue. “I do hate being the barrier of bad news, especially if I did not cause them.” That must not happen often. Katie straightens, glancing at Clint who is pouting slightly. Loki informs, “You have been infected Kate Bishop.”

There is the hollow feeling in his gut that's come from the fear of knowing what magic can do, but Clint shakes it off. Katie seems this close to growling, her hands on her hips. “Then fix it, I know that you can,” Kate demands, shaken and little worse for wear. Clint might not be that bright but he can tell what is magic-voodoo doing and what is the princess.

"You know me well,” he flatters, but really it makes Clint frown. “In return though I would need to be certain of two things,” he raises his gloved hands in surrender. “None are sinister; you two need to lighten up, it can't be good for your blood pressure's.” He exhales, with a crooked smile that is very One Direction-y, “First. I want assurance that no harm will befall me during the process of this magic removal.”

Katie nods, “Got it,” her blue eyes drift over to him and he nods, relaxing his stance forcefully.

"Fine,” he sighs. Katie pats his arm and okay, it does make it a little better.

"And second the elder bird, that is you Barton-”

"I figured,” he drawls.

"Will owe me a favor; one favor of equal proportions to saving the sanity of someone who took up your namesake. You know, roundabout.” Loki grins, hands clasped behind his back and eyebrow raised. “I won't use if for anything villainous if that's what you think; more along the lines of an agent to an agent deal. I _am_ a changed god here.”

Clint thinks he knows what Loki wants of him. It's not that bad really, “He'll do it.” Kate agrees for him, and he sighs, just cause he can, and nods.

There next few hours involve Clint holding Katie back from mauling Loki's throat out. It's very clear this is way he wanted the first assurance that no harm would come to him when taking the magic back from Kate. Apparently whatever has sunk it's evil fangs in Katie has lodged in her brain and does not want to be removed. It fights and screams with Katie's voice; using every dirty trick to be released. Using Katie's body to inflict damage, and bite off Loki's green tipped fingers pressing on her temples.

At one point his delicate area gets kicked so hard the dust balls in his eyes making him tear up, and Loki yelps as Katie is suddenly very free to do all the clawing she wishes to do. “Barton!” he yells, slamming into the opposite wall in an attempt to evade the possessed Katie. He grumbles, gets punched right in the conker but he manages to get her, or whatever is possessing her under wraps.

He is kind of pleased to see Loki is doing a half princely pout thing when he sets his fingers on Katie's forehead. “Doing alright in there?” He asks because Katie is finally calming down, her muscles flexing in his grip every so often.

"Barton aren't you the kindest soul, yes I am doing splendid,” Loki answers with a short cheeky grin. This is the same bastard who would destroy Manhattan. Sometimes he can't believe his life.

Kate trembles slightly, “I-I'm good.” She goes limp against his chest. Loki's brows furrow deeper, eyes closing to concentrate. Until he blinks bright emeralds, removes his fingertips from her temples and smiles faintly.

"You have been cured Ma Lady,” he waves his palm and lowers his head in a mock bow. Clint releases her slowly, and she rubs the scratches she'd made in his arm. Loki seems maybe not exhausted but tired, the circlet with horns is riding down a bit and he nudges it back up. “That was fun,” he sighs sarcastically.

Katie huffs, smoothing hair behind her ears. “Thanks Loki, I...I'm sorry I kind of didn't like you before. It helped when you got hot but I'm still sorry,” She soothes genuinely, Loki grins crookedly in response. It's all very touchy emotional, two teenagers with hormones glances, and it's rubbing Clint the wrong way.

"Right,” he stretches distrustfully, eyes narrowed, “Me and Katie will be going home now and you're leaving.”

Katie snickers, tapping his shoulder towards the exit. “See you Loki, and thank you again. Clint will pay up,” she assured, nudging a grumbling Clint out through the debris. Loki, ever charming, waved a hand in goodbye and assured gracefully.

"I have no doubt of that,” and he disappeared just as he'd arrived, in a flash of popping emerald. Clint didn't like it.

Katie looked thoughtful. Clint groaned, “Aww, no.” Katie laughed at his expense, as usual, intertwined their elbows and guided them out the front door. He sighed, the wind bristling their clothes as they wandered into the empty streets. “You sure your okay?” It was Loki who had done the...exorcism? What had become of his life. Look at his choices.

Katie's smile waned slightly but she scoffed it all under the rug and patted his elbow with a yawn. “Good as new, no longer so fuzzy up here,” she swizzled her fingers at her forehead. “I owe you one,” Finally she admits it. “But just one, which will be served when I get you pizza tomorrow.” Katie always knows what to say.

“With tomatoes,” he adds because that it one of the most important bits.

Kate pulls a face, she's more of a mushroom kind of gal. It's surprising sometimes how well they get along despite this face-changing difference. “Fine,” she huffs, “Weirdo,” he pulls a face. “And, you know, thanks for what you said, like earlier when I was being stupid, and...yeah,” she swallows.

Moving into awkward territory; he won't fuck this up. He nods carefully, “Sure,” he tries. Nothing wrong with a confirmation, always good. One corner of Katie's lip twitches upwards and she focuses on not tripping in her heels. Look at that, he didn't screw this up completely. He does have one question though, “Who were you mini-avengers battling last week?” he doesn't know why he asked, he should have known he wouldn't like the answer.

Katie-Kate exhales, expressive fingers telling the tale of one of Loki's ex-boyfriends who was definitely perfect for Loki's 'previous' coo-coo on fire status. Halfway through Clint halts his steps, ignoring the scent of the bins in the alleyway at their side. “Wait, wait, I owe Mini Magical Green a favor for something that is his fault.” Kate snickers at his expense, Clint pulls a face and they proceed home.

"It's not so bad,” Kate placates with a lie. She shrugs, “Honestly I don't trust him worth a damn but he's alright.” Clint grumbled something about that and Kate nudged him forcefully. By the time they made it back the sun was drifting up into the sky, casting bright shadows over the rising back-waste town and Clint had decided he wasn't going to touch Katie's new crush with a ten foot pole. Unless of course she asked him to; he wasn't against some magical moving target practice. It would be nothing personal, just some training.

As Clint unlocked the building, Kate spoke with an arm on his elbow, “It's not all shit you know. I mean, you're okay,” she shrugs offhandedly and pushes past him to steal his bed. Clint's lips twitch upwards, and head bowed he slumps up the stairs, and collapses on his sofa. It hadn't been so bad. But he's (bad word) tired.


End file.
